Tonight I'm Yours
by DayDreamer6482
Summary: Aang and Katara have been dating for a few years and they have never gone pass somewhat heated make-out sessions. But they both want to advance to the next level of their relationship. Aang may have a couple surprises for Katara.
1. Katara is First part 1

**Tonight I am All Yours**

My first M sex fan fiction. If you don't like it I'm warning you now that there is sex. No flames please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the last airbender, sadly

**Chapter 1: Katara is First**

Aang and Katara have been dating for a few years and they have never gone pass somewhat heated make-out sessions. Aang was always too timid and Katara wanted Aang to be in charge when he was ready. But they both want to advance to the next level of their relationship. Aang may have a couple surprises for Katara this year on their anniversary.

Later in their bedroom…alone.

_How am I going to do this?_ Aang thought to himself, _I don't even where to start._

"Katara," Aang said.

"Yes Aang," Katara responded.

"You are so beautiful, I love you" Aang confessed.

"I love you t…" Katara got cut off.

He kissed her. It was light but passionate. He couldn't hold it any longer, she was just so beautiful and he wanted to show her how much he loved her.

At first Katara was too surprised to respond but then after a few moments when Aang was about to give up she closed her wide, blue eyes and kissed him back hard with so much passion welding their lips together. But that wasn't enough. Aang parted his lips a little and licked Katara's bottom lip, asking permission to let him in and explore her. She let him in but soon started to battle for dominance. She won which caused a little smirk appear on her lips. Aang could feel this which turned him on more.

Aang brought Katara closer, picked her up and pushed her against the wall. Katara wrapped her legs around Aang's waist. That was when she could really start to feel how she affected Aang. She could feel his hard rubbing against her core.

They were both so sensitive now that even the slightest movement would bring them pleasure. Katara got the idea to start grinding on Aang's hard. They both moan in unison Katara was getting so wet and Aang was so hard that it hurt him.

He carried Katara over to the bed and laid her down. Katara seemed sad for the split second that Aang was not in contact with her. But Aang lay down on top of her and immediately attacked her neck. Sucking, kissing, and the occasional love bite. He earned moans and her crying his name asking for more.

Aang brought his lips up, after kissing every exposed bit of skin, to her lips and gave a quick yet passionate kiss and looked her in the eyes. "How far do you want to go?" Aang asked huskily, his voice and eyes filled with lust and wanting.

Katara responded with a sexy smile, "How far you want to take me… tonight I am all yours."

"Okay, I just want to make sure that I have your permission and that you want the same thing as me." He said with that goofy half-smile that she loves.

He went down for a long, hot kiss, as they kissed Aang reached down and started to take off Katara's clothes. He didn't stop till she was only in her undergarments. Now it was Katara's turn. She took off his clothes until he only had on the wrapping around his waist.

They lay there for a few moments just looking in each other's eyes. Their eye's held so many emotions: Love, lust, wanting, and Aang's of course were asking permission one last time.

"Aang, I already gave my consent," Katara said getting a little annoyed.

"Sorry I just want to make sure and I don't want you to be forced to do anything that you might regret later," Aang responded.

"I will never regret you or anything that I will do with you." Katara said with so much love saturated in her voice that he couldn't help but kiss her.

Aang started to move down to her neck again and Katara started to moan loader the lower he got. When Aang reach her cleavage he started to unwrap the bindings… well at least he tried to. Katara giggled and decided to help him after a few moments of him trying but failing.

"This would be so much easier if you were in your fire nation outfit," Aang told Katara with a blush.

"Are you saying that you were checking me out in the fire nation?" Katara said with a smirk as she untied her bindings. That comment made Aang's cheeks grow brighter and hotter.

"Well, ya you look hot in red, but I think you look most beautiful in blue." Aang said truthfully, now it was her turn to blush.

Katara finally got the bindings undone. Aang practically attacked her left breast with his hand and her right nipple with his mouth. Sucking on it and flicking his tongue over it. Earning moans and gasps from Katara. Her breathing came faster and shallow. She tried to get her breathing to slow down and even out but it was impossible now that Aang switched sides and the nipple that was in his mouth hit the cold air becoming hard again and he started to message the swollen nipple. _Ugh this feels so good! _Katara thought _if he keeps this up I will definitely soak my underwear._

Katara started to let her hands roam over his body, sometimes she would get dangerously close to the hem of his underwear, which was starting to loosen up and fall a little. She couldn't think about how easy it would be to get Aang all the way naked because he was still paying way to much attention to her nipples.

When Aang was happy with the job he did on Katara's breasts and nipples. He started to move down her stomach occasionally kissing, licking, and nipping at her skin. When he reached her underwear he began to slid them off and Katara reached down to help but before she knew it she could feel cold air on her pussy and she saw Aang sit back to just look at her and take her in.

_She is so beautiful_, he thought.

**I hope you enjoyed it! I will and should have more chapters up soon. Thank you for reading. R&R please. **


	2. Katara is First part 2

**Tonight I'm Yours**

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the last airbender.

**Chapter 2: Katara is First (part 2)**

Katara reached down to cover herself, feeling vulnerable. Aang took her hands and wound his fingers with hers, brought them both over her head and came up to give her a kiss then he moved his lips to her ear, sucking and grazing his teeth against it making her shiver before saying, "Katara, don't cover yourself, you are beautiful. I love you so much."

Then he started to kiss and suck on her neck, hearing little moans from her to encourage him. He let go of one of her hands to brings his down to her core. His fingers lightly roamed the area around her warmth causing her to groan and whine to Aang to stop teasing her. So he starts to play with her clit. At the first touch she arches her back which makes her thigh rub against Aang erection making him almost growl in pleasure but he can't focus on himself right now. He is trying to make Katara happy.

He moves down to Katara's nipples again and starts sucking on one and rubbing the other, leaving both of Katara's hands to roam over Aang's back. She put one of her hands on Aang's head to keep him at her nipples. He smiles, happy to bring her this much pleasure.

Now Aang slips one of his fingers into Katara's warmth and earns a gasp from Katara and he starts pumping his finger in and out of her. After a few minutes he adds a second finger to help stretch her out and to bring her more pleasure. She yelped a little and once Aang starting pumping his fingers in and out he relaxed, enjoying the feeling Aang was giving her. Then when Katara gets wetter Aang adds the third finger, which gives Katara a little discomfort and when Aang looks up from Katara's nipples he sees she winces a little closing her eyes tight. So he uses his thumb to rub her clit again and he instantly notices her face relaxing and she starts to get a smile on her face.

Now Katara is starting to move her hips against Aang's fingers trying to get them deeper. Aang can hear her breathing is fast and rugged and her moans are getting louder. She is getting closer to climax. Aang switches to the neglected nipple… _maybe this will speed things up?_ He asked himself.

It definitely gets him results.

"Aang… More… harder… faster… Aang… Fuck… this feels so good!" Katara panted. Starting to get a sheen of sweat all over her body.

Jus hearing Katara is almost putting Aang over the edge.

Then Aang stops and pulls his fingers out after getting an idea. He has always wanted to see what it was like. But Katara didn't know yet so she was whining and asking why he stopped and all Aang could do was smile at her.

To make her even more confused he stopped sucking on her nipples and came up to kiss her and grinded against her core making them groan together. Aang wanted to give his neglected member some attention. Then he pulled away and slowly made his way down so that his face was right over Katara's pussy. Aang spread Katara's legs and put his face right in her vagina and stuck his tongue in right when she was protesting saying he didn't have to do that but she got cut off in the middle because Aang stuck his tongue in her hole so hard and fast that her whole vocabulary went out the window. Aang's tongue started to dart in and out and he was starting to think this wasn't so bad. To him it was actually kind of fun because he loved giving his girlfriend this much pleasure.

"Faster… Aang… More… Harder… Aang… oh… Fuck… that… is… so… amazing…..AANG!" Katara screamed in climax.

She released all of her juices and Aang drank it all up. When he was done he came up and smiled at Katara who was still breathing heavily and she smiled back at him.

"Aang… that was amazing. Where did you learn to do something like that?" Katara asked.

"I don't know… I heard some guys talk about it when I meditating out back one day… so I thought I'd try it… I really didn't know what to do." Aang said truthfully, blushing.

Katara sat up to kiss Aang already getting turned on by the mere sight of Aang half naked. She kept kissing him and brought her hands down to his underwear and started yanking at the wrappings. As she did this she moved her mouth to his ear and grazed the edge of it with her teeth making him shiver.

"Now your turn." Katara purred seductively. Aang stiffed now that a new part of him was exposed.

Sorry about the cliff hanger. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. But not Korra soon, I'll be way faster than that.

It is my first time writing this kind of story so constructive criticism is appreciated. But no flames please. R&R


End file.
